


that breathtaking kiss

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to set the fandom in <i>Young Justice - Invasion</i>, because that Robin and that Nightwing; but I’m afraid it turned out a bit ooc compare to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that breathtaking kiss

Nightwing hadn’t wanted to hit that hard and it wouldn’t have been that dangerous of a move if Robin hadn’t lost his balance. But he did and he had to meet Nightwing’s elbow. There was a low crack noise which was hungrily swallowed by the silence in the training room. Nightwing panicked.

“Kiddo!” Cried out worry and he quickly turned around to face Robin. The teen was just standing behind him, wonder on his face, blood slowly leaking from his nose. Nightwing was abusive, then turned fully towards Robin. With his fingertips he fingered under the teen’s chin and lifted his head gently; his other hand pinched his nose to stop the blood.

“I’m fine, Digh.” Stated Robin.

Nightwing sighed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Robin tried to look at the older teen’s eyes next to his fingers.

“I know.”

Nightwing watched as Tim’s wet, pink tongue popped out and the teen licked the blood on this lips. He sighed again; he noticed Robin’s move only when his fingers curled on his wrist. He let the younger to move off his hands of his nose.

“I’m fine.” Repeated Robin.

Nightwing didn’t answer, he studied Robin’s lines speechless. With his thumb he brushed the teen’s lower lip gently; by the move Robin’s lips parted. Nightwing got closer slowly, so slowly, Robin could move away, if he wanted to; but the teen was just standing there, waiting. He knew what was coming but he couldn’t believe it.

Nightwing’s lips finally reached and touched his mouth and Dick breathed a light kiss on it. Nightwing’s lips were soft and warm, and Robin’s brain was still analyzing the situation when the kiss was over. It took only a short minute, Nightwing shoved off a millimetre, Robin felt his company took a deep, trembling breath and kissed him again - much more intense this time.

Robin shut his eyes and kissed back. Nightwing moaned low, he didn’t hope the teen would return his act. He run his fingers down Robin’s side and back, he wrapped his hands around the teen’s waist to pull him closer as he deepend the kiss.  
Robin had to grab Nightwings hands, his knees started to wobble, he worried they couldn’t take the weight of his body. When Nightwing broke the kiss, Robin panted, trembling hands grabbed Dick to stay stand, he rested his forehead on Nightwing’s chest. He wanted to speak, but he didn’t know what to and he wasn’t able to. He felt Nightwing dug his hair, smelled it and whispered his name into his locks.

“Tim…”

As Dick said his name, Tim felt his whole body - started with his name-exhaled hair trough his racing heart and jelly-knees to his curled toes - bursts into flames. He looked up at Dick. He saw Dick swallowed hard.

“Tim… Tim, please, don’t look at me like that… or I can’t hold back anymore…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
